marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pet Avengers (Earth-97161)
| Quotation = I know...What we should call the team...I think...we should call ourselves...the Pet Avengers. | Speaker = Ms. Lion | QuoteSource = Lockjaw and the Pet Avengers Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Origin After discovering that one of the Infinity Gems was located in Attilan in the Blue Area of the Moon, home of the Inhumans, Mr. Fantastic requested Black Bolt and the Inhumans help in finding the Gems. However, unbeknownst to them, Lockjaw had already discovered the Mind Gem. Granting him telepathy, Lockjaw used the Mind Gem to read Mr. Fantastic's mind and decided to go in search of the remaining Gems. to obtain the Space Gem]] To aid in his quest, Lockjaw recruited other superhero animals including Throg, Lockheed, Hairball, Ms. Lion and Redwing. During their first stop in the Savage Land, Zabu completed the team, and helped locate the Time Gem. The team then journeyed to prehistoric Earth, where they were attacked by Devil Dinosaur and found the Space Gem. Next the team traveled to the Atlantic Ocean, where they were swallowed by Giganto and discovered both the Soul Gem and the Reality Gem in his gut. using the Mind Gem to telepathically link the Pet Avengers]] from the Dream Realm]] Finally, their search led them to the White House, where the Power Gem was on the new collar of the President's dog, Bo. Unfortunately, Thanos had also located the final Gem. Thanos demanded the animals turn over the Gems, and when the refused, he attack. During the battle, Ms. Lion sacrificed himself to save Hairball. Devastated, Hairball unintentionally used the Soul Gem to resurrect Ms. Lion, who upon awaking dubbed the team the "Pet Avengers". Combining the powers of the Infinity Gems, Lockjaw was able to defeat Thanos and trap him in another dimension. As his final act before returning the Gems, Lockjaw used the Mind Gem to telepathically link all the Pet Avengers so they could reunite when needed. Unleashed Between missions, the members of the Pet Avengers continued to serve as heroes in other ways. However, when Throg disappeared in search of his place in the world, the other Pet Avengers reunited and journeyed to the Himalayas to find him. Meanwhile, Throg had gone to Asgard where Thor recommended he consult with a Yeti. After meeting him, Throg and the Yeti were forcefully transported to the Dream Realm where the were attacked by the Fallen One's monsters. They were then expelled from the Dream Realm with numerous other mystical creatures by the Fallen One. With help from a unicorn named Damiella and the Yeti (named "Hairball 2" by Ms. Lion), the Pet Avengers were able to save the Dream Realm and returned all the mythical creatures to their home. Avengers vs. Pet Avengers When Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man were transformed into frogs by Fin Fang Foom, Thor sent a telepathic distress call to Throg. The Pet Avengers responded, and attempted to stop Foom and his dragons. They were unsuccessful, and Foom left for China. In China, the many Avengers were battling Foom's dragons. The Pet Avengers joined in, but actually began aiding Foom when he revealed that he was attempting to save his people's dragon eggs. The Pet Avengers were forced to hold off the Avengers, but they were successful in saving the dragon eggs. As a reward for their dedicated service, the Avengers built the Pet Avengers Mansion to act as headquarters for the Pet Avengers. Members * Hairball (Niels) - The bouncing cat, gifted with kinetic powers similar to his owner Speedball. Possessed the Soul Gem. * Lockheed - Alien Dragon, loyal friend of Kitty Pryde, and a member of both the X-Men. Possessed the Time Gem. * Lockjaw - The Inhumans' Royal Family's teleporting canine. Possessed all the Infinity Gems. * Ms. Lion - Spider-Man's Aunt May's dimwitted but sweet pet dog with no superpowers. * Redwing - Noble bird partner of Falcon. Possessed the Reality Gem. * Throg (Puddlegulp) - Once human now frog imbued with the Asgardian powers of Thor granted to him by a sliver of Mjolnir, named Frogjolnir. Possessed the Mind Gem. * Zabu - Faithful companion of Ka-Zar from the Savage Land. Possessed the Space Gem. | Equipment = * Infinity Gems (formerly) | Transportation = * Lockjaw's Teleportation | Weapons = * Frogjolnir | Notes = | Trivia = * As a reward for their dedicated service, the Avengers built the Pet Avengers Mansion, located just behind the Avengers Mansion, to act as headquarters for the Pet Avengers. * was is the first appearance of Ms. Lion in print. Ms. Lion was originally Firestar's pet pooch from the 1980's cartoon series Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends. denying Wolverine membership in the Pet Avengers]] * Ms. Lion tried to recruit Wolverine to the Pet Avengers, but Throg declined. This seems to be a joke about Wolverine's membership on numerous superhero teams. | Links = * Pet Avengers on Wikipedia * Pet Avengers on Comicvine }} Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters